


The First Proper Date

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Series: Moments In Their Life [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, neck kisses, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron asks Robert on a date this time around.





	The First Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a comment left on the first part of the series which made me think of a few different ideas so I've actually decided to make it into a series!   
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

It had been three weeks since Robert had taken Aaron on their first date. Although there had been miscommunication and Aaron didn’t exactly know it as a date, by the end of the night it had gone so well that they shared their first kiss.

Neither of them could forget that moment. The innocent build up to it, their lips finally touching, Robert’s face becoming red and scratchy afterwards due to Aaron’s facial hair but most of all, the confirmation that they both wanted, both needed, that they do genuinely like each other.

Aaron and Robert were led in Aaron’s bed. It may be too small for them, but they decided that that was they bed they shared whenever they wanted to spend the night together. Aaron’s arms were wrapped around Robert’s middle, his hands coming up underneath Robert’s chin, pressed close to his heart. Robert’s leg was swung backwards, somehow comfortably being placed in between Aaron’s calves. His breath woke Robert up, warm air tickling the top of his spine, causing his shortest hairs to stand up on end. Robert chuckled under his breath and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the clock, telling him it was just after 8am. He groaned before untangling himself from his boyfriend and rolling over to face him.

Aaron smiled in his sleep as Robert put his hand to his face and kissed him softly, dry lips sticking together slightly. “Need to wake up, Aaron.” Robert croaked out, morning voice evident.

They didn’t necessarily _need_ to wake up, but Robert had gotten used to waking up early with Aaron, even on their days off, so they could just spend time together. Aaron frowned in his sleep, but moved his head slightly to kiss Robert’s hand. He slowly opened his eyes, straight away staring at Robert. “Time is it?” He asked, obviously not wanting to wake up fully.

“Just gone 8.” Robert answered, waiting for Aaron’s groan of _‘it’s too early’._

Aaron rolled over so he was face down against his pillow, groaning as Robert whipped the quilt off his bare legs, climbing out of the bed and getting dressed to go downstairs. “I’ll make you breakfast if you wake up now.” Robert threatened, knowing that his boyfriend was just going to follow him downstairs straight away anyway.

Five minutes had passed and Robert had made a start on their breakfast, making Chas a cup of tea while she waited for a new delivery. Aaron clambered downstairs, wearing football shorts and a black hoodie. He settled down at the table as Robert passed him a mug of coffee and a plate of food. When Robert sat down opposite him, Aaron spoke. “Weathers supposed to be good today. I was thinking we could maybe go for a picnic?”

Robert stared at Aaron, unsure of what to say. Instead he took a bite to eat before asking, “Is this gonna be a date?” He took a sip of his own coffee, “Just, I don’t want to embarrass myself by thinking it is when it isn’t.” He added.

Aaron glared at him, obviously understanding what Robert was getting at. “Yes, it is a date. But if you don’t want to do that, we can just forget it.” Aaron replied, teasing Robert.

He had been wanting to go on a date with Aaron again for ages, he just didn’t want to be the one asking him again. Robert’s eyes went wide. “No! I mean yeah, course I want to go on a date with ya!” He almost shouted.

“Right, well we’ll need to get the food.” Aaron said as he drained the last of his coffee and left the table to jump in the shower.

The weather was nice, Aaron was right. It was sunny and warm, but with a slight breeze that cooled everyone down. The grass was surprisingly dry, despite the village having a downpour only days ago. They used an old blanket they found in Robert’s bedroom to sit on, not wanting to end up with ants all over them and their food.

“Well at least I know this one’s a date.” Aaron laughed as Robert opened a pack of mini pies from David’s shop.

Robert snorted at Aaron and held the pack out to him, “Ey! That wasn’t my fault mate!” He defended.

“Yeah, yeah.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

Robert laughed and jokingly punched Aaron’s arm.

Aaron handed Robert a can of beer and he opened it, taking a swig before leaning it carefully against the bag they brought. Aaron moved closer to Robert, leaning on his hands which were placed behind his back. Robert sat in the same position, their fingers touching slightly as they ate in a comfortable silence.

Once they had both finished eating, Aaron leaned over to Robert and kissed his shoulder over his jacket. “What’s that for?” Robert asked, tilting his head towards Aaron.

“Just wanted to kiss my amazing boyfriend.” Aaron shrugged.

Robert smirked and moved so he was closer to Aaron’s face, whispering “Kiss me properly then.” before looking at Aaron’s lips as they moved forward and pressed against his lips.  

Aaron smirked as he felt Robert weakly fall back as his hands gave way under the intensity of their kiss. He quickly swung his arm around to place around Roberts back, slowly lowering him down onto the floor. Robert’s head hit the floor a little harsher than anticipated, causing Aaron to pull away slightly, asking “Are you okay?” Robert didn’t even respond, he just lifted his arms up and linked his hands behind Aaron’s head, pushing their heads together so they could kiss again.

Robert’s hands stayed at Aaron’s head, one hand becoming slacker to play with his hair slightly, whilst Aaron unbuttoned Robert’s top two buttons on his shirt, exposing his next and a tiny part of his chest. Aaron pulled away from Robert’s lips and kissed his jawline and moved down even further and latched onto the exposed part of his chest, nipping slightly and sucking more as Robert attempting to hold his moans in.

They knew they couldn’t take it further than that because of where they were, so Aaron pulled away again, quickly pecking Robert’s lips and grinning when he saw the mark he left behind. Robert opened and then shut his eyes again, wanting to savour the moment. Aaron put his hands on Robert’s chest, his right hand feeling the thumping of his heart, and buttoned up his shirt for him.

They had packed away the picnic after that, putting all the waste in the bag to throw away later on. Robert had let Aaron attempt to fold the blanket up, laughing when he couldn’t do it properly, with all the material bunched to one side. Aaron just shrugged and put it under his arm, starting to walk down the path they came on, leading to the village. Robert carried the bag in his right hand, speeding up his walk to catch up with his boyfriend. Aaron waited for Robert, standing still when he heard the gravel moving behind him. Robert finally caught up with him and swung his left arm out, catching his hand on Aaron’s arse, giving it a squeeze and then letting go. Aaron gasped and quickly swatted the back of Robert’s head with the blanket, eliciting a loud laugh from the blonde man.


End file.
